


A White Rose Nondescript Winter Holiday

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Basically, Christmas, F/F, Im really not good with tags, Kissing, Mistletoe, but also not really since it's rwby its just a general winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Still in Beacon Academy, it's not only Weiss and Ruby's first winter holiday together but also the first one Weiss is actually celebrating in years.





	A White Rose Nondescript Winter Holiday

‘Twas barely a week before the Nondescript Winter Holiday. Holiday cheer was present everywhere in Beacon Academy. well... mostly everywhere. Weiss Schnee, just like the weather, her heart was particularly cold this time of the year. 

 

Ms Schnee wore her plain Academy skirt (even though she didn’t have to since they were on break) and a frost blue sweater that Ruby had actually bought for Weiss’ birthday—earlier this year. Under the skirt, she had light blue leggings—that carried a white snowflake pattern—and white ankle socks. 

 

Usually, (back when she lived in Atlas) she couldn’t care less about this holiday and would, more or less, just choose to ignore it. But this was the first one she’d share with Ruby and the rest of her friends. She wanted to do things right, but buying gifts wasn’t an easy task. Weiss didn’t even know what Ruby, her own girlfriend, wanted—nevermind anyone else. She grew ever more frustrated, and in order to clear and set her mind at ease, She chose to ignore the gifting decisions for now and instead, focus on her holiday homework.

 

This one, practically overflowing with holiday cheer, Ruby Rose, had already finished her holiday shopping. Now she just sat up in her bed—wearing only a black, white striped hoodie and light blue sport shorts—while she drew. But Ruby didn’t only draw, she was thinking of how to make Weiss feel better. She passed on quite a few ideas before getting to one she liked. An idea that would surely help out her grinchy girlfriend.

 

“Hey, Weiss!” Ruby called to the still-studying girl below.

“What is it, Rubes?” Schnee answered. 

“Come up here for a minute.”  Weiss sighed and put her book down before climbing up onto Ruby’s bed and kneeling with her legs under her.

“Alright, I’m here, what do you want?” 

“Look up.” Ruby innocently smiled. With a worried face, Weiss did look up. But all she saw was some colourful paper thing, hanging from the ceiling by a bit of string. Weiss went to ask what it was, but before she could even let words out of her mouth, Ruby interrupted. As Schnee moved her head back down to meet Ruby’s eyes, Ruby herself moved her face closer to Weiss and kissed her. Though, only catching the bottom half of Weiss' lips.

 

“Mistletoe” She gently smiled. It wasn’t the first time Ruby caught her so off guard, yet it still greatly startled Weiss. She even almost fell off the bed, Letting out a panicking scream as she felt herself fall. Luckily, the one who had unbalanced her would also be the girl to save her. She caught Weiss by the neck of her sweater and quickly pulled her away from the edge. Ruby had stopped her from falling off the bed but now had caused Weiss to fall forward, onto Ruby herself. Things had ended up into a clique of sorts. With Ruby now laying on the bed and Weiss leaning over her. She began to giggle, and because of Ruby, Weiss couldn’t help but join her.

 

“That was a close one,” Ruby commented 

“Thanks to you, you dolt.” She smiled warmly. 

“Hehe” Weiss’ embarrassment had been washed away by another feeling. Still atop Ruby—and keeping herself up—Weiss, this time, slowly moved closer to Ruby before finally kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone who read this! I really hope y'all liked it. Also, Weiss does eventually figure out what to get Ruby. Maybe I should write a fic about that? even though, for me, Xmas is tomorrow... 
> 
> writing this was actually fun for me... even though I was meant to finish it last year and ended up forgetting about it (oops). The last fic I wrote wasn't so fun. It felt like I just struggled through it and posted it when I just cbf doing anymore. But with this, I'm actually happy with what I've written.


End file.
